


Asphyxia

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking in metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxia

Her first thought when he found her lying on the road had been that air hadn't existed until just now. She'd been suffocating and hadn't even noticed, wasn't that silly?

Now, decades later, she realized she was suffocating again in his absence. He took all the air with him wherever he went and left none for her. Typical. So selfish.

Later yet, she knew he'd come back when her lungs loosened on their own and air poured down her parched throat like cold silver silk. "Welcome back," she said to the wind, and felt his arms around her.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: aamalie  
> Prompt: breath of air


End file.
